Une autre fin
by entre nos mots
Summary: Irlande. On peut lire tellement de choses dans la bruyère, en penser tant de choses. Comme de son acte. Mais lui il sait. Et il n'oubliera pas. OS, deathfic, non-slash


disclaimer : comme toujours ici, pas n'à moi. En même temps je sais pas s'ils seraient d'accord... Vous croyez ? En tout cas j'ai toujours pas réussi à convaincre le père noël...

un peu triste, comme beaucoup actuellement '  
mais au final, juste un peu plus de paix et de liberté. Juste un peu moins de souffrance.

enjoy ?

L'automne, en Irlande. La bruyère rougit les collines, sang des braves et des héros oubliés pour certains, souvenir des souffrances de cette terre pour d'autres. Ou simple fleur sauvage pour quelques uns.

Un faucon se pose sur un menhir, baisse la tête une seconde, puis s'envole en poussant un long cri, à la recherche d'une proie.  
Un serpent s'arrête un instant, lève la tête vers le ciel en dardant sa langue autour de lui, puis rassuré reprend son chemin.  
Un loup regarde le soleil se lever, immobile.

Puis soudain il relève la tête, humant l'air, cherchant à savoir d'où vient cette sensation sur sa langue. L'odeur du sang. Il part en courant à petites foulées, jusqu'à arriver à une falaise. En baissant le museau il aperçoit un corps en bas de celle-ci, immobile et désarticulé, comme un pantin qui aurait coupé ses fils. Pourtant, l'homme a le visage tourné vers le ciel, il semble sourire, alors que ses yeux ne fixent plus que le vide désormais.

Le loup l'observe encore, avec les premiers rayons du soleil, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre cet homme. Puis il sent dans le vent l'odeur de sa meute un peu plus loin, et il repart de là où il vient, laissant la mer emporter le corps inerte reposant au bas de la falaise, baignant encore pour quelques instant dans une flaque aux couleurs de la bruyère.

Un peu plus tôt, à Londres, un homme reçoit une lettre. Le hibou qui l'a apporté est blanc, chose qui fait sursauter le cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Hedwidge ? »

L'oiseau se pose sur un meuble. Elle ne joue pas, ne bouge pas. Elle le fixe simplement, et son regard parait soudainement trop indifférent à l'adulte. Comme si il n'avait rien d'important, juste un homme comme tous les autres.  
Sentant son cœur se serrer à présent dans sa poitrine, il défait le rouleau de parchemin.  
Deux mois que Voldemort est mort. Presque aussi longtemps que la guerre a pris fin. Et deux mois que le Sauveur a disparu sans laisser de traces. Sans que personne n'ai de nouvelles. Pourquoi lui ? L'homme commence à lire.

_Severus_

_Ça fait maintenant bientôt un an que je t'appelais ainsi, en moi-même. Un an que la haine a disparu pour ne laisser qu'une vague indifférence. Deux mois que l'indifférence est devenue respect._

_ç__a doit faire deux mois également que personne n'a eu de nouvelles du Sauveur, ni de moi d'ailleurs. Oui, je nous considère toujours comme deux personnes différentes, ce que les gens veulent et ce que je suis malgré tout, mais ce n'est pas le sujet._

_Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu es la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment, que tu es la seule personne qui compte encore pour moi, parmi les vivants comme les morts. Oh, ce n'est pas de l'amour, non. Peut-être une amitié qui aurait pu naître, dans d'autres circonstances._

_Tu seras le seul à recevoir une lettre. Le seul à savoir, à moins que tu n'en décides autrement.  
J'ai joué mon rôle, j'ai tué le méchant de l'histoire. Alors maintenant je m'en vais.  
Je sais que tu ne pleureras pas, ça me rassure d'une certaine façon, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me pleure.  
_

_Ils se souviendront du Sauveur, je sais que toi tu te souviendras de Harry.  
_

_Merci.  
_

Severus relève la tête, regardant les étoiles qui parsèment le ciel alors que le soleil n'a pas encore atteint l'horizon. Ses yeux sont secs, il ne pleure pas. Il n'est même pas vraiment triste en fait, juste un peu nostalgique. Il caresse doucement la chouette blanche alors qu'elle prend son envol, avant de se détourner et de sortir dans la nuit, comme à son habitude, marchant dans le Londres moldu, profitant simplement de cette sensation de paix et de liberté.

Et il offre ces mots à la lune au dessus de lui.

Unique épitaphe à un jeune homme brun de 18 ans à peine.

« Bonne nuit, petit ange. Tu as raison, nous aurions pu être amis. Je me souviendrais de toi, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'oublierais pas. »

Ithildûrn

Le 2 septembre 2007


End file.
